My Immortal
by Nightwish21
Summary: Eine Songfiction zu meinen absoluten Lieblingslied 'My Immortal' von Evanescence.Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, jedoch ist sie sehr traurig und stellenweise brutal, also ist das hier nichts für Leute die auf oberflächliche FF's stehen. Viel Spaß beim lesen


I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears

And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave

Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

Hermione schaute über die glitzernden, beruhigenden Wasserflächen des Sees.

Der kühle Wind umspielte sanft ihr Haar, blies flüsternd durch die große Weide, deren Blätter von silbernem Schimmer waren und kräuselte das Wasser leicht am Ufer.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Sie wollte einfach die Ruhe genießen, glücklich sein, einfach mal entfliehen...

Doch wie so oft machte sie sich Vorwürfe, dass ihr Triumph, die Vernichtung des Bösen, sie nicht mit dem Gefühl beseelte wie die restliche Zauberwelt.

Glück... Hermione schnaubte bei diesem Gedanken spöttisch auf.

Voldemort war nun endlich besiegt, seine Todesser enttarnt, aufgespürt und geschnappt.

Der Sieg hatte seinen Tribut gefordert.

McGonagall, Hagrid, Malfoy, Ginny, Neville, Percy, Ron...

Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Sie waren unschuldig, wurden grausam aus dem Leben gerissen, hinterließen eine Lücke, die nie mehr gefüllt werden könnte.

Es tat so weh, an sie zu denken.

Daran, wie sie gelacht hatten, fröhlich und traurig gewesen waren, wie sie alle ihre Eigenarten gehabt und sie immer wieder zum Lachen gebracht hatten.

Sie würde sie nie mehr wiedersehen.

Sie waren für immer gegangen, doch sie lebten in Hermiones Kopf weiter.

Und genau das war es, was so unendlich weh tat.

Sie waren fort, mussten nicht trauern, nicht die Ausmaße des Kriegens mit ansehen.

Mussten nicht mitbekommen, wie Mr. Weasley so lange gefoltert wurde, bis er letztendlich den Verstand verlor.

Ginny und Ron mussten nicht erfahren, dass ihr Vater, der einst so lebensfroh und mutig gewesen war, sie nun nicht einmal mehr erkannte.

Ihnen klangen nun nicht immer die Schreie der Sterbenden und Verletzten in Kopf, bei Nacht, bei Tag.

Sie waren einfach weg, ohne dass Hermione ihnen sagen konnte, wie sehr sie sie geliebt oder geschätzt hatte.

Es schmerzte, zu wissen, dass ihre Freunde weg waren. Dass sie sie zurückgelassen hatte, mit ihrem Schmerz allein gelassen.

"Ih wäre gerne mit ihnen gekommen, dann würde ich jetzt nicht diesen Schmerz fühlen.", dachte sie, den Tränen nahe.

Wenn sie doch nur mit ihnen gestorben wäre...

Dann müsste sie sich jetzt keine Vorwürfe machen, dass gerade sie überlebt hatte, würden sich nicht immer wieder die Szenen der letzten Momente im Leben ihrer besten Freunde vor ihrem inneren Auge abspielen, dann hätte sie jetzt nicht das Gefühl komplett verlassen zu sein, hätte nicht das Gefühl, nie wieder glücklich sein zu können, dass die Zeit ihre Wunden niemals heilen könnte.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

Hermione hatte keinen Mut und keine Kraft mehr weiter zu leben.

Wollte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie ihre Freunde gestorben waren.

Doch diese Erinnerungen drängten sich in ihr Bewusstsein.

Percy, dem letzendlich klar wurde, wie wichtig seine Familie für ihn ist, und sie beschützen wollte.

Er, der letztendlich unter Qualen starb, weil er seine kleine Schwester retten wollte und sich gegen drei Todesser stellte.

Ginny, die fassungslos neben ihrem am Boden zuckenden und sich windenden Bruder stand, mit dem nackten Entsetzen in den Augen.

Schließlich stürmte sie wie eine Löwin auf die Peiniger ihres Bruders los und attackierte sie verzweifelt mit ihren Fäusten, flehte sie an, aufzuhören.

Doch sie lachten nur, und zwei von ihnen lösten sich aus dem Kreis um ihrem Bruder, während der dritte Todesser mit sadistischer Freude und Ausdauer den ohnehin schon halbtoten, jungen Mann am Boden folterte.

Die beiden Männer zerrten die nun vollkommen apathische Ginny in den Wald, wo sie nach dieser verheerenden Nacht nackt und geschunden vorgefunden wurde.

Hermione fing an wild zu zittern, doch die Erinnerungen überfluteten sie.

When you cried

I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream

I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have

All of me

Sie dachte an Hagrid, der mit seinem rosa Regenschirm bewaffnet verbissen gegen das Heer von Voldemorts Vampiren kämpfte und viele in die Hölle schickte.

Wie er schließlich hinterrücks von einen Todesfluch getroffen wurde und schwer auf den Boden aufschlug, wie die Vampire ihn sofort umzingelten und sich an dem Blut des Halbriesen labten.

An Malfoy, der seine Mutter retten wollte und im entscheidenden Moment die Seiten wechselte.

Die Bilder, wie er sich von Bellatrix Lestrange löste und langsam, wie in Trance, auf seine am Boden kniende, weinende Mutter zu ging.

Wie er selbst vor ihr auf die Knie fiel und verzweifelt die Arme und sie schlang, als könnte er sie beide von diesem Ort wegbringen.

Wie er seine Tante anflehte, sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen und damit seine Familie zu retten, und wie diese nur höhnisch auflachte und ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und ihn als Blutsverräter und Abschaum beschimpfte, woraufhin er sich erhob.

Doch Lestrange machte kurzen Prozess und schickte ihren Neffen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in den Tod.

Malfoy wurde durch die die Luft gewirbelt und kam neben seiner Mutter auf, die wie von Sinnen aufschrie und sich über ihren Sohn warf und haltlos schluchzte.

Lestrange lachte sie aus, sagte, dass sie froh sein soll, dass diese kleine Missgeburt nun weg ist.

Hermione erinnerte sich daran, wie Narcissas Gesicht einen mörderischen, hasserfüllten Ausdruck annahm, sie sich blitzschnell umwandte und sich auf ihre total perplexe Schwester stürzte.

Beide gingen zu Boden, und Narcissa schlug, rasend vor Wut, den Kopf ihrer Schwester immer und immer wieder auf die spitzen Steine, die den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte deuteten.

Erst als ihre Hände blutüberströmt waren und der Blick ihrer Schwester sich starr und leer nach oben richtete, ließ Narcissa von ihr ab und besah unglaubig ihre Hände.

Sie stand nach einer Weile lethargisch auf, ging vollkommen ausdruckslos zu der Leiche ihres Sohnes und legte ihn neben die ihrer Schwester, vor welchen sie mit leerem Blick stehenblieb und auf die hinabsah.

Schließlich zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sich selbst, und noch bevor sie jemand daran hindern konnte, fiel ihr erschlaffter Körper auf die der Menschen, die sie am meisten auf dieser Welt geliebt hatte.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

Sie dachte an Ron, der tapfer an der Seite von Harry gekämpft hatte, doch im Finale von eine Stupor getroffen zu Boden ging und dort von Hermione hinter einen Felsvorsprung gezerrt wurde.

Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie seinem besten Freund das Unmögliche gelang.

Er tötete unter erneuter Einwirkung des Priori Incantatem Voldemort, den größten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten.

Doch ohne Schäden konnte das kein Siebzehnjähriger der Welt überleben.

Sein Körper lag leblos auf dem Boden, um ihn herum brach die Hölle los, die Todesser konnten nicht glauben, was da geschehen war. Die meisten brachen zusammen, aus Furcht, was nun mit ihnen geschehen würde, manche jedoch setzten sich das Ziel, in der letzten sich bietenden Gelegenheit so viele wie möglich mit sich ins Unglück zu stürzen und schickten wahllos Todesflüche ab.

Hermione kroch aus ihrem Versteck hervor und krabbelte auf allen Vieren auf Harry zu.

Sie durchlebte in diesem Moment, obwohl sie in Sicherheit unter der Weide saß, nochmal alles aus jener Nacht.

Die Angst, Verzweiflung, Ungewissheit, diese kalte Faust, die ihr Herz umschloss, als sie Harry dort liegen sah.

Hermione weinte nun unkontrolliert.

All die Zeit hatte sie es in sich hineingefressen, hatte versucht, stark zu sein, doch nun brach es unaufhaltsam aus ihr heraus und die Wahrheit traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Sie beugte sich über Harry und atmete erleichtert aus, als sie sah, wie seine Brust sich hob und senkte.

Er stöhnte zusammenhanglos, seine Hände hatten sich verkrampft und er atmete flach.

"Harry", wollte Hermione flüstern, doch es kam nur ein Krächzen aus ihrem Mund.

So nahm sie ihn bei den Schultern und bettete seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß.

"Harry, bitte, mach die Augen auf...", flüsterte Hermione verzweifelt.

Tatsächlich schlug er die Augen auf, doch sein Blick war merkwürdig verdreht und seine Augen blutunterlaufen.

Trotzdem fiel Hermione ein Stein vom Herzen.

"Harry! Harry, ich bin's, Hermione! Harry, schau mich an!", flüsterte sie.

Er wand den Kopf, suchte sie, doch sah direkt durch sie hindurch.

"Hermione?", flüsterte er.

"Hermione, ich... hab Angst. Ich hab schreckliche Angst."

Und wieder schloss sich eine eiserne Faust um ihr Herz.

Hermiones Blick verschwamm und ihre Tränen fielen auf Harrys geschundenes Gesicht.

"Harry, bitte nicht! Lass uns nicht allein! Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, du wirst wieder... bitte, Harry, geh nicht weg!", flehte sie verzweifelt.

Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich und eine einzige, blutrote Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel.

Geschockt sah Hermione Harry an, der irgendetwas flüsterte.

"Was? Ich kann dich nicht verstehen...", weine sie und beugte sich weiter zu ihm herunter.

"Mum...", hauchte er.

Nun konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten und brach in Tränen aus.

Harrys Körper erschlaffte nun vollends und Hermione drückte ihn schluchzend an sich und wiegte vor und zurück.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie da gesessen hatte und um ihren besten Freund trauerte, wie sie einfach nicht begreifen konnte, was hier gerade alles passierte.

Doch zwischen ihren Schluchzern hörte sie immer wieder ein leises Stöhnen.

Verwirrt blickte sie auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Jetzt hörte sie es ganz deutlich! Sie richtete sich wankend auf und lief in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam.

Langsam fing sie an zu begreifen.

Das Geräusch kam aus der Nähe des Felsvorsprungs... Ron!

Er musste aufgerwacht sein! Herione beschleunigte ihren Schritt und und warf sich neben Ron auf die Knie, welcher immer wieder Harrys Namen stöhnte.

"Ron, was hast du? Was ist los?", fragte Hermione kraftlos.

Wie sehr wünschte sie sich von diesem Ort weg, an dem sie so viel hatte mit ansehen müssen.

Als er nicht antwortete, schlag sie kurzentschlossen seinen Arm um ihren Hals und stolperte mit ihm in Richtung von Hagrids Hütte, darum bemüht, dem ohnehins chon verletzten Ron weitere Schmerzen zu ersparen.

Bei Hagrids halb zerstörtem Haus angekommen, stieß sie die nur noch an einer Angel hängende Tür beiseite und bugsierte Ron hinein.

Sie legte ihn auf das noch halbwegs ganze Bett und besah ihn sich.

Anscheind war Ron in einer Art Fieberzustand, er warf den Kopf hin und her, hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert und rief immer wieder nach Harry, was Herione erneut die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Doch sie hatte eine Idee. Er litt unter Nachwirkungen zahlreicher Flüche, und so nahm sie seinen Zauberstab, mobilisierte ihre letzten Kräfte und murmelte 'Finite Incantatem'.

Ron schlug die Augen auf und sah sie mit verklärtem Blick an.

"Hermione...", krächzte er.

"Wo... wo ist Harry?"

"Harry ist...", sie stockte.

"Äh, Harry ist gleich nachdem du von dem Fluch getroffen wurdest, wie ein Berserker auf Voldemort logegangen und hat ihn besiegt.

Die meisten Todesser sind geflohen, doch Harry hat auch noch viele von ihnen erwischt. Hat gekämpft wie ein Held.", sagte Hermione und es brach ihr das Herz, als Rons Augen anfingen zu leuchten und sich ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht stahl.

Sie wusste, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, er war zu geschwächt und sie hatten niemanden mehr, der ihnen helfen konnte, Hogwarts war zerstört und fast alle Leute, die sie jemals geliebt hatten, waren tot oder verrückt geworden. Sie brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz ihm zu sagen dass die Hälte seiner Familie wahrscheinlich tot war, sein bester Freund in ihren Armen gestorben war.

"W- was ist mit meiner Familie?", fragte er schwach.

Sie schluckte. "Harry hat sie unterwegs aufgelesen und sie in Sicherheit gebracht. Mach dir keine Sorgen.", sagte sie tapfer und versuchte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, was jedoch sehr verzerrt aussah.

Sie sah auf ihren besten Freund hinab. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, aus seinen Ohren und seinem Mund liefen dünne Blutrinnsale, seine Kleidung war blutgetränkt und an seiner Seite klaffte eine große Fleischwunde. Sie wurde von Geräuschen aus ihrer Verzweiflung gerissen.

"Sucht da in der Hütte, ich gehe in den Gewächshäusern nachschauen! Foltert und tötet alles, was nicht sowieso schon tot ist!", rief eine rauhe Männerstimme, und kurz darauf waren Schritte in ihre Richtung zu hören.

Hermione erstarrte vor Entsetzen. Sie duften Ron und sie nicht hier finden, sie durften einfach nicht! Sie hatten es doch schon fast überstanden!

Doch es gab keinen Ausweg mehr, die Todesser würden sie finden.

Plötzlich regte sich Ron neben ihr.

"Hermione!", ächtze er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und richtete sich unter größten Scherzen auf. "Geh unters Bett!"

Sie starre ihn perplex an und rührte sich nicht.

Wieso sollte sie unters Bett? Das machte doch keinen Sinn mehr, sie würden beide sterben, sie hatte versagt, sie war nicht im Stande dazu, die Menschn, die sie liebte, zu retten, nicht einen einzigen. Sie war einfach nicht mächtig genug.

Als Ron sah, dass sie sich nicht bewegte, drückte er sie an sich und küsste sie schnell.

"Hermione, ich werde es nicht schaffen. Das weißt du. Aber du und Harry, ihr müsst leben! Ich liebe euch, bitte vergesst das nie!"

Und mit diesen Worten legte er die Ganzkörperklammer über sie und schob sie unters Bett.

Sie konnte immer noch alles sehen, was in der Hütte geschah, und protestierte lautstark, dass sie ihn nicht einfach so sterben lassen würde, was ihn jedoch nur dazu veranlasste, den Zauberstab erneut auf sie zu richten und 'Silencio' zu murmeln.

Hermione starrte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Sie wusste genau, was jetzt passieren konnte, und wollte am liebsten alles aus sich herausschreien, sich schützend über Ron schmeißen oder zumindest irgendetwas tun.

Stattdessen lag sie regungslos und stumm unter dem Bett und sah in Rons angsterfüllte, jedoch entschlossenen, haselnussbraunen Augen.

"Hier ist jemand!", durchschnitt eine schrille Stimme die Stille und Ron wirbelte herum. Die tür flug krachend auf und wurde nun endgültig aus den Angeln gerissen.

"Hallo, Jungchen.", sagte ein großer Mann mit einem bösartigen Grinsen und verrückt funkelnden Augen und lehnte sich betont lässig an den Türrahmen.

"Na, was machst du so alleine hier? Hast wohl gedacht, du könntest dich vor uns verstecken, hm?

Ron fing am ganzen Körper an zu zittern und richtete schwankend den Zauberstab auf den Hünen, welcher nur überlegen lachte.

"Ist ja putzig! Was willst du jetzt machen, hä? Mich mit dem Kitzelfluch belegen? Gib doch auf, Junge!"

Doch Ron dachte nicht daran. Mit letzter Kraft schwang er seinen Zauberstab.

"Avada... "

Der Todesser war schneller.

Blitzschnell zückte er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Ron und und schrie: "avada Kedavra!"

Ron wurde von dem grünen Lichtblitz erfasst und durch den Raum geschleudert, wo er schließlich krachend gegen eine Wand schlug und an ihr herunter rutschte.

Hermione schloss die Augen. Sie dachte, vor Schmerz vergehen zu müssen.

"Bitte, finde mich! Bring mich um so wie du ihn umgebracht hast!", flehte sie.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried

I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream

I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

"Verdammt, was machst du denn, du Vollidiot? Du hättest ihn doch nicht gleich töten müssen! Schon mal was von Lähmflüchen gehört? Dann hätten wir den jetzt noch quälen können!", herrschte eine zweite Stimme.

"Der Kerl hatte auf einmal seinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet und wollte mich sonstwo hin schicken! Das war 'ne Kurzschlussreaktion!"

"Gott, du Bastard... noch nicht mal nen kleinen Jungen kannst du überwältigen...", zischte der Todesser abwertend und rauschte aus dem Raum.

Der Übriggebliebene fluchte und schritt rüber zu Rons Leiche, die er einen Moment arrogant betrachtete und kurz darauf anfing, heftig auf sie einzutreten.

Mit jeden Tritt zuckte Hermione innerlich zusammen, mit jedem Tritt zerbrach etwas tief in ihrem Inneren.

Schließlich fiel sie in gnädige Dunkelheit.

Die Kälte drang durch ihre Kleider, das Wasser plätscherte und der Wind blies heftiger.

Hermione fühlte sich unendlich einsam, ihr war eiskalt, doch sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, aufzustehen.

Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Sie wollte nicht mehr im Schmerz über die Menschen, die so grausam von ihr fort gerissen worden waren, leben. Sie wollte nichts mehr fühlen, nichts mehr denken.

Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich, als sie an den letzten Blick dachte, den Ron ihr zugeworfen hatte. Wie er sich für sie geopfert hatte, seine letzten Worte.

Die Erinnerungen übermannten sie, doch sie konnte einfach nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen.

Einmal hatte ein sehr weiser, alter Mann zu ihr gesagt, dass die Hoffnung zuletzt stirbt.

Wie lange schien diese glückliche Zeit her zu sein, wie unbeschwert waren sie damals gewesen, wie zuversichtlich. Nie hätten sie mit so etwas gerechnet.

Hermione hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben.

Sie wollte und konnte die Augen nicht mehr öffnen, hatte keinen Mut mehr.

Sie blieb sitzen, mit ihrem Schmerz, bis die Kälte sie vollkommen durchdrang und sie in Dunkelheit fiel, an dessen Ende sie ein kleines Licht zu erkennen glaubte.

When you cried

I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream

I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have

All of me


End file.
